


The Forest of Death

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 00:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14224962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A serial killer attmepts to rid the world of all shinobi. Will they ever be stopped? Really gory, really messed up, major character death, fan favorite character death, they're fictional characters so I don't give a fuck





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The killings started all the way from Kakashi's generation, it all began in the Forest of Death. That's actually how the forest got its name, all the victims were taken there and not just killed but slaughtered. The victims were always civilians though, which is how we know the killer is not a shinobi. During the past Chunin Exams since the killings started, the killer was always inactive which is another big hint. So don't worry, the only thing you guys have to worry about is yourselves." Anko said explaining the history of the Forest of Death to the genin. None of the genin seemed to worried knowing it was only a murdurous civillian, someone who was no threat to them. Soon all the genin entered the Forest of Death and the 5 day timer began.

"Hey Sasuke, Naruto aren't you guys at least concerned that they haven't found this guy yet?" Sakura asked her teamates.

"Well if the killings have been happening since Kakashi was a genin, then this guy is obviously really good at covering his tracks." Sasuke said

"So much so that even ninja can't track him." Naruto added

Sakura stared nervously as the moved through the forest.

The killer was standing over their prey, chained up so she can't move. The killer was very satisfied with their new trophy as this was their greatest achievement yet.

The killer revealed their mask revealing a dark red haired girl.

"I feel honored to get to have such a legendary shinobi such as yourself as my first ninja victim, Tsunade Senju." The killer said as she stared down at the legendary sanin.

"Who are you? Why can't I use my strength and why do I feel so weak?" Tsunade asked

"I put a seal on your chakra that not only blocks off all your abilities but also makes you feel extremely weak." The killer said

"You, you're Konoha's killer!" Tsunade shouted

"Soon enough I won't just be Konoha's killer...it took me years to become the shinobi I am today, I was killing civilains to throw you guys off but my main objective is to rid this world of shinobi." The killer said

"And what's your problem with shinobi?" Tsunade asked

"They are the source of all problems and the reason my village, Uzushiogakure, was burned to ashes."

"Wait, you're a member of the Uzumaki Clan?!" Tsunade exclaimed

"Yeah, I was 3 when I watched my village burn and my family die. I spent years training myself, learning powerful sealing jutsus and techniques. I even managed to pick up the late 4th's Flying Rajin Jutsu. I even got a sharingan, that Flying Rajin sure does come in handy." She said

"You're many years younger than Kushina was when the village burned down, but question when did you get that sharingan?" Tsunade asked

"I got it from the only person with access to the Kamui dimension, can you believe that Obito Uchiha was still alive? He was in the Akatsuki when I found and fought him, I used the same trick the late 4th used with the Flying Rajin and cut off his head. I made my own little lair once in this dimension and transfered his blood into my own so I could reactivate and deactivate this sharingan. His head is actually hanging up on that wall over there." She said as Tsunade looked horrified at seeing Obito's decapitated head.

"One last question, how did you get me in the first place? I don't ever remember fighting you." Tsunade said

The killer then smirked evily and said, "You're really vulnerable when you're as drunk as a skunk Tsunade." She began climbing over her and whispered, "Also that student of yours, Shizune, she's pretty weak." She said looking over at the naked unconscious Shizune chained to the wall

The killer then grabbed the Flying Rajin kunai and stabbed it right into both of Tsunade's tits and twisted it making her scream in agony. She sliced her tits clean off and stabbed Tsunade in the gut, ripping out her intestines. She then cut out Tsunade's heart, slit her throat, then chopped off her head and hung it to the wall right next to Obito's. She then summouned her wolves to eat up Tsunade's remains and then took Shizune and fed her whole to the wolves, as she was screaming her lungs out. The killer then exited the dimension and in the Forest of Death.

"The 2nd part of the Chunin Exams have begun, time to move." She said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The killer was just zipping through the whole forest with the Flying Rajin, killing off squads and teams. She left their bodies to rot in the forest rather than personally taking and torchuring them like she did Tsunade. She hadn't come across any of the real serious teams like Team 7, Team Guy, Team 10, or Team Gaara. She was just running into and killing average genin squads. Though there was one squad in particular she spotted, Team Dosu. This was the team from the Hidden Sound Village, she waited until they slept and put her seal on them and brought them back to the Kamui dimension. She then tied them up and slapped each one of them awake.

"What the hell is this?" Kin said

"W-Where are we?" Zaku said

"Who are you!" Dosu said

The killer then put tape over Kin and Zaku's mouth's.

"Alright, since you seem to be the strongest of the three, I'll speak to you first. Is Orochimaru here and if so, what is he planning?" She asked

"How do you know that we're with Lord Orochimaru?" Dosu asked

"You're headbands, I know that Orochimaru is the leader of the Hidden Sound so tell me, what's he planning?" She asked

"Why should I tell you anything bitch?" Dosu said

She then shoved her hand in his mouth, ripped his tongue out, shoved it down his throat, then slit his throat. Kin and. Zaku had to watch in horror a"Ss their team leader had just been brutally murdered right in front of them. The killer then took the tape off of Zaku's mouth.

"So, plan on telling me anything?" She said

"Please, I can't tell you he'll kill me!" Zaku said

"And what exactly did you think I would do?" She said as she ripped both of his arms off while he screamed in pain. She didn't give him time to talk as she shoved one hand through his gut and the other through his heart. She now took the tape off of Kin.

"LORD OROCHIMARU WANTS TO DESTROY THE HIDDEN LEAF SO HE SECRETLY KILLED THE KAZEKAGE AND POSED AS HIM TO MAKE THE SAND AND SOUND VILLAGE WORK TOGETHER TO DESTROY THE LEAF AND HE SAID HE HAS HIS SIGHTS SET ON THE ONE NAMED SASUKE UCHIHA, POSSIBLY TO BE HIS NEXT VESSEL! PLEASE THAT IS ALL I KNOW! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE!" Kin screamed in terror

"Just right to the point, I didn't even have to ask. Good, now tell me, is Orochimaru here currently?" She asked

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru is even in this very forest as we speak, posing as a female shinobi with black hair. If you know how he is, you'll notice him." Kin said

"Okay one more thing, what do you know about Karin Uzumaki?" She asked

"Who?" Kin said never hearing of the girl.

sigh "Well since you were so much better than your partners, you will recieve a quick death so you don't have to suffer." She said as she stabbed Kin in the head with her kunai.

"Don't worry Karin, mommy's coming soon." She said as she left the Kamui dimension with the three dead bodies and left them on the ground.

Elsewhere

Sasuke and Naruto were giving it there all to Orochimaru but he was just far too strong. Though for their age, Orochimaru thought them to be rather impressive, especially Sasuke which he was excited for. After putting the seal on Naruto to block off his nine tails chakra and knock him out, he bit Sasuke, putting the curse mark on him and knocking him out. Suddenly though, Naruto and Sasuke were moved to a safe place and Sakura mysteriously disappeared. The someone flashed right in front of Orochimaru and standing before him was Konoha's killer herself.

"Orochimaru! Do you know who I am?" She asked

"Enlighten me." He responded

"Miyabi Uzumaki" She responded

"Well, well, well if it isn't Karin's dear old mother. What buisness do you have with me?" Orochimaru asked

"You WILL tell me where my daughter is and you WILL give her back!" Miyabi shouted

"I'm afraid I can't do that for you." He said

"Fine then, guess I'll just have to behead ANOTHER sanin." She said smirking

"W-What do you mean another?!" Orochimaru asked in shock

"Let's just say Tsunade and Shizune went missing, oh yeah and I butchered that team of yours." Miyabi said

"I see, then you are someone not to be toyed with. Come on! You want your daughter? You'll have to fight me!" Orochimaru shouted as he and Miyabi engaged in battle.


End file.
